


Ángel de la guarda

by Aral_Bogdanov



Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (español) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov
Summary: Cuando alguien te cubre las espaldas.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (español) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ángel de la guarda

**Author's Note:**

> Arya x Gendry Week 2020 2: Got Your Back

El problema cuando alguien te cubre las espaldas es que no lo ves. Es tu sombra y tu escudo, tu ángel de la guarda y tu responsabilidad, pero no lo ves. Sientes que se mueve cuando tú te mueves, que siente lo que tú sientes. Es tu calor cuando la noche enfría, es tu valor cuando flaqueas. A veces lo puedes ver por el rabillo del ojo, pero nunca de frente, nunca cara a cara. Porque encararte con quien te cubre la espalda es reconocer que no sois un ejército de dos contra el mundo, unidos en todo, inseparables, invencibles. Es reconocer que quien te cubre la espalda puede dártela algún día, que puede tener otros objetivos, otras ideas, otras metas. Que puede tener un destino que no seas tú. 

Es un salto de fe, creer que alguien te cubre las espaldas. Es una religión de uno. 

Fue mi religión, y lo siento, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el no mirarte, el no escucharte, el no saber ponerme en tu lugar. Era una cría, y no es una excusa, pero sí una explicación. Eras mi sombra y mi escudo, y no supe ser tu sombra y tu escudo. Eras mi familia, y no supe ser la tuya. 

En el pecado está la penitencia, y he hecho penitencia todos estos años buscándote en mis recuerdos. Reconstruyendo quién eras a través de sombras, reflejos, roces, miradas de escorzo. Nunca de frente. Nunca cara a cara. Nunca mirándote a los ojos y reconociéndote como hago ahora. 

No necesito ya que me cubras las espaldas. No te quiero tras de mí. Te quiero enfrente, a mi lado. Quiero mirarte, y no dejar de mirarte jamás.


End file.
